


Baby you can have it all

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki takes matters into his own hands about his relationship with Akiteru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby you can have it all

**Author's Note:**

> ..yeah. Tsukibros/Tsukishimacest for your burning soul. Also, me and Renee were crying about Tsukki sending Akiteru a pic so here you go.  
>  Whoops, forgot this. This is the art I pretty much based it on: https://mobile.twitter.com/guessibetter/status/529156524636385280?s=  
> Idk why it keeps doing mobile but oh well uvu

"Haha Akiteru? Are you coming with us to the bar tonight?" Akiteru gave a friendly smile to one of his out going classmates and waved his hand.

"Ahh not tonight Masaru, I've got something to do a bit later." Masaru shrugged and grinned when he said, "Alright, if you change your mind, we're at the one down the street." Akiteru gave a nod and gathered up his things from the classroom. The class had run late because of an exam but thankfully it was the start of their winter break. Akiteru sighed because he could use a break, he'd been working his ass off these last couple of grading periods. The only thing that was wrong with this break was that he wasn't gonna be able to make it home this time. He had a job now and couldn't take any time off and unfortunately, Kei refused to take numerous trains to see him just to sit around the house while he was at work. Akiteru pouted slightly as he walked out the school building and to his car. He shoved his stuff in the passenger seat and rounded the vehicle to plop in the driver's seat. He wished Kei would have changed his mind, he hadn't seen him in a couple of months and he missed his baby brother dearly.

Anyway, Akiteru planned on calling Kei or at least Skyping him when he got home. He just hoped Kei would answer…

\------------

When Akiteru got inside his tiny, tiny apartment, he almost forgot that he was supposed to call Kei. He had already showered, gotten dressed in pajamas, and lied down. He'll admit that after getting comfortable in his blankets, he was reluctant to even get up. With a groan, he rolled out of bed and slid into his computer chair, going through the mechanics of turning his laptop on and signing in. Not that he needed to hide anything from anyone with him living alone. He checked to make sure Kei was online before he called him.

He had to wait a while, he was sure Kei would be trying to sleep at this time despite it being 10pm on a Friday night. He shook his head with a chuckle, same old same old.

Kei answered a second later though and when the screen cleared and showed him clearly, Akiteru couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face. 

Kei's face looked red, flushed so Akiteru assumed he'd just gotten out of the shower. 

'He's so pale, it's not that hard to tell.'

His earphones were around his neck and it looked like he had on a sweatshirt, understandable, it's a bit cold. Kei blinked dazed at him, before giving a small nod and smile.

"Hi niichan…"

Akiteru ignored the shudder that raced down his neck when Kei greeted him and smiled brightly. 

"Hey Kei, how's my baby brother doing?" Tsukki shrugged and gestured to his earphones. 

"I was listening to music."

Akiteru tilted his head and clasped his hands together in front of his lips to hide his snicker.

"You're always listening to music Kei, I'm not surprised. Has everything at school been good for you? What about your amazing volleyball team?"

Kei gave a sigh and rested his chin in his hand.

"I always get good grades niichan. And the team is same as ever, the freak duo are doing their typical, murderous quicks."

Akiteru nods and before he even says anything, he omits the words, "I wanna come see you play" and instead asks if Kei got any new dino figures.

He got a light, embarrassed blush in return and Kei shrugged and said he had added a couple.

"How are you niichan?"

Akiteru sighs with an easy going smile.

"Pretty good. My grades probably aren't as good as yours, but I'm getting through...it's a bit lonely I guess."

Kei lets out a short laugh and Akiteru pretends to be hurt.

"That is just not cute Kei, uh uh, not cute at all."

Kei sobers up quickly and does that habit where he purses his lips and fiddles with his glasses. "I'm taller than 6 feet, I'm not supposed to be cute…"

Akiteru shrugs. "Sorry Kei, I don't make the rules here."

Kei blinks for a second before he's biting his lip and suddenly looking sheepish, his honey colored eyes gazing at Akiteru through thick eyelashes.

"Niichan…"

Akiteru feels panicked for a second, sure Kei was about to tell him some bad news.

"Kei? What's that face for, are you not feeling alright?"

Kei shakes his head lightly and Akiteru is caught up by how golden Kei's hair looks under his bedroom light. It bounces almost playfully and Akiteru is still anxious. 

"Then what's wrong, do I need to come get you?"

Kei sighs and releases his now red bottom lip, momentarily distracting Akiteru. He wishes so much that Kei could have visited him, but those dangerous thoughts were probably why it was best he hadn't...

He'd already come to terms with his almost unhealthy adoration of his baby brother and there wasn't much he could do about it. He just worked to make sure it never affected Kei in any way. 

Kei looked around his room for a split second before he got up, presumably to shut the door if Akiteru heard right. 

He sat down back at his desk, suddenly looking more sure of himself. 

"I've got something to show you. I'm going to hang up and send it to you." Akiteru gives Kei a shaky smile, wary of the mischievous smile on his face.

"Um okay? It's easier to just call you from my phone huh?" Kei nodded and hung up. A couple of minutes after that, Akiteru was hearing a small chime from his phone that indicated he'd gotten a message. 

He moved towards his bed to retrieve it, and to no surprise, Kei had sent him…a picture message? That was…odd.

Kei usually didn't share such things. He liked taking pictures (his brother's "dirty little secret") but Kei never let Akiteru see them.

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt before he clicked on the message to open it.

\---------------

Kei wouldn't lie, but he also would never admit that he found Akiteru's obsession over him flattering. His older brother did everything in his power to make sure Kei was happy, to make sure he got all he needed and more.

If Kei asked him, no doubt would Akiteru find himself buying unnecessary things, like expensive headphones he probably wouldn't use. Or the latest models of dino figures he already had. 

He could never take advantage of Akiteru like that though…

What was one thing he would elaborate and put into action would be Akiteru's 'feelings'. The older Tsukishima was terribly obvious and it was almost sad, Kei thought, when he'd catch Akiteru's eyes glazing over, his head titlted when he's looking at Kei so deeply. Or those brief, accidental touches that Akiteru didn't even realize he was doing.

It didn't take long for Kei to figure out what it meant and if he's completely honest, he wasn't surprised. He actually doubts Akiteru is being malicious, he doesn't have it in him.

Akiteru was truthfully trying to hide these key facts away from Kei, he absolutely didn't want him to find out, and if possible, this made Kei's love for Akiteru grow more. 

To preserve his little brother's 'happiness' Akiteru would go so far as to ruin his own.

This is why, when Akiteru called him tonight, he was sure of what he'd been thinking about these last couple of days.

Akiteru deserved to be happy, he didn't want to see those helpless, longing looks anymore.

What he decided to do was, long story short, embarrassing on every level. He doubted he'd even be taken seriously and almost backed out. Twice.

It was after seeing Akiteru smile lazily at him, his eyes soft and loving that Kei had steeled his resolve and told Akiteru to hang up so he could send him something. 

His hands were sweaty and he was sure he looked a nervous wreck but Akiteru didn't know that, which made this so much easier.

He was careful and quiet while he moved onto his bed. Even though he'd closed the door, his parents were still awake downstairs, not that he'd be making a lot of noise. He quickly changed, feeling both ridiculous yet giddy about his actions, and settles himself comfortably on the bed, splaying his legs open lewdly.

It only took a second, a short flash of his position and then it was over.

Biting his lip nervously, he realized in the photo, he was sporting a slight blush and his eyes looked hazy yet…seductive. It was the weirdest thing, seeing himself like this. His fingers flew over the screen as he attached the photo to a blank message. He didn't want to think of his consequences or what this all would start so he hastily pressed send. It seemed to only take a moment before he was getting a frantic call from Akiteru. 

Sighing, he answered. 

"Hel-"

"Kei!? Did you mean to send this to someone else? Who were you sending this to, were they forcing you!? Do I need-"

"I was sending it to you Akiteru."

"…."

The line was silent and Kei had started worrying his lip with his teeth, the slight sting surprising him as much as Akiteru's next words.

"Kei…god you can't.."

"I can't what?"

He heard Akiteru hiss and a sly smirk formed on his face.

"It was for you, while you're away at school, you don't like it?" He couldn't help but grin because he knew damn well Akiteru liked it and if the curse on the other line was any indication, he'd say Akiteru liked it _very_  much.

"You are…horribly sneaky."

Kei hummed and his long, thin fingers fiddled swiftly with his shirt.

"Can't you see how much I miss you? I do, so very much."

Akiteru choked on his next words.

"I miss you too Kei, I-I wish you would have visited."

Kei made a mock, questioning noise in the back of his throat, cradling the phone to his ear while his fingers moved over his keyboard to pull Skype back up. 

"And what would you have planned for us had I been there?"

He didn't think of what he'd do after sending Akiteru the picture, didn't look at the possible outcomes and especially didn't plan to seduce his older brother over the phone tonight.

He couldn't help it honestly; the longing he heard in Akiteru's voice was so evident, he'd be crazy to ignore it.

That's why, in the next second, before Akiteru could answer, he called him on Skype. 

Akiteru answered immediately, no hesitation whatsoever. It made Kei giddy.

He set down his phone and clasped his hands in front of himself, meeting Akiteru's gaze knowingly. 

"So? What exactly...would we have done niichan?"

Akiteru folded a hand over his mouth, staring widely at Kei. He appeared to be shaking but seeing the soft blush on his cheeks aided Kei in his decision to continue. 

"K-Kei I couldn't have…you know-"

"You'd make me feel so good wouldn't you."

Akiteru whimpered and averted his gaze, his hands flying down beneath his desk and Kei bit his lip, vaguely cursing that he wasn't there in person to see Akiteru fall apart.

Kei watched as his older brother seemed to look for an escape, despite the fact that their conversation could easily be ended with a click of his mouse. He needed more from Akiteru though, it wasn't enough.

"Niichan..." Akiteru made a pained face, his hand pressing down over his pants in a futile attempt to stifle his arousal. He let out a choked whisper and Kei was sure it was an utterance of his name, wrecked in so little time. 

Kei didn't attempt to deny himself, instead, sticking his hand slowly under the wasit band of his shorts. He placed quick, fluttering touches around his semi hard cock, still looking directly at Akiteru, who seemed to understand what he was doing.

"Oh god, Kei no…please."

"But niichan? Hng, I can't help it. Imagining you making me feel so good, making me scream…you would, wouldn't you? I'd ask so nicely niichan."

He sighed breathlessly and finally wrapped his hand around his blushing red cock, his other hand moving on top of his shirt to rub roughly over his nipples.

Akiteru seemed to finally snap, his hand tucking frantically beneath his sleep pants.

"Yes, fuck, _yes_  Kei. So good, ah."

Kei moaned lowly, appreciative of Akiteru's compliance. 

"I'd have to ask first. I'd plead and demand it, I'd demand your hands running all over me-"

"Kei, ngh you can have it please.."

Kei licked lewdly over his thumb and forefinger, moaning around them wantonly. Akiteru watched with a fixed fascination, his hand moving at a slow pace in his pants, awaiting Kei's next words.

He watched Kei push his shirt up impatiently, exposing his reddened nipples from the rough cotton of his shirt.

Kei stared blearily at Akiteru's image as he rolled one of his nipples between his saliva soaked fingers. He whimpered and jerked, the dual action from cock and then his sensitive nipples making it hard to keep up with the situation. 

Thankfully Akiteru realized this.

"Kei, god you're so beautiful like this, wild and uncontrolled. I want to touch you so bad, you want that right? You want me to make you come?"

Kei let out a high keening noise, nodding frantically. 

Akiteru's hand quickened on his arousal, his hips stuttering as they thrust up into his hand.

"You don't understand...how _long_ I've waited. So many times, I've wanted to kiss you, to caress your legs. So beautiful baby."

Kei choked and he could tell he was getting close, and so could Akiteru. 

"Please Kei, come for me, I'm so close."

Kei whined, his hand a blur over his cock. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck and Akiteru wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into his pale skin, to mark him so deeply he would never forget.

Kei huffed and little sounds "ah, ah!" climbed higher up his throat and pitch, coming to a forced halt when Akiteru whispered thickly, "I love you so much Kei."

And then Kei tipped over the edge, jerking with a raw cry as he spilled white streaks of come onto his hand and pale, smooth stomach. 

There was no break, because Akiteru, hearing Kei's climax, only pumped his hand over his leaking cock once, twice more before he was coming with a muffled yelp.

For the next minute, it was just both brothers' attempts to catch their breath, eyes looking everywhere except for eachother. 

Kei, filled with so much bravado before, had become anxious and worried. He looked up for a split second to access Akiteru's expression, only to have to muffle a laugh when he saw the disbelieving, yet disgusted look on Akiteru's face.

"I usually have tissues nearby...this is just icky."

Kei inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Akiteru, adoration clear on both their faces.

"I'm sorry K-"

"Don't apologize. This was kind of planned anyway, I'm just…happy it worked." Akiteru smiled softly for a second but his smile wavered briefly. 

"I don't...know how to go about this Kei. At all. Though I promise I do love you very much."

Kei nodded and wished for a second time that he could do the unusual and hug his older brother. Anything right now was welcome. 

Akiteru then exhaled deeply and grinned.

"You're magnificent at this picture taking Kei, it's much appreciated."

Kei blushed deeply, murmuring thickly that he's about to hang up on Akiteru.

"Haha aw, I love you Kei."

"…I love you too."

 

 


End file.
